1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge control apparatus, a liquid discharge control method, and a liquid discharge control program, and in particular, it relates to a liquid discharge control apparatus, a liquid discharge control method, and a liquid discharge control program that allow multi-pass printing to be performed.
2. Related Art
In ink jet printers, printing is performed by allowing a carriage to bidirectionally move an ink head. In this bidirectional printing, a multi-pass printing is sometimes used. In this multi-pass printing, printing is performed by allowing a scan operation to be executed over a printed region a plurality of times.
Heretofore, in the multi-pass printing, after a first printing operation along an outward path, further, a second printing operation along a return path is performed. The time difference of these two printing operations will be referred to as a pass-to-pass time difference. When printing in which the pass-to-pass time difference occurs is performed, the density of a printed color tends to become high, as compared with printing in which no pass-to-pass time difference occurs.
In a technology disclosed in JP-A-2009-12390, for a region on which the multi-pass printing is performed, an ink discharge amount is decreased to reduce the occurrence of a phenomenon in that a high-density streak occurs on the region on which the multi-printing is performed.
In the technology disclosed in JP-A-2009-12390, the ink ejection amount is uniformly decreased to reduce the density change that occurs when the pass-to-pass time difference arises, but just the decrease of the ink ejection amount is not sufficient in the reduction of the density change.